Bloodline
by Captain-MJB
Summary: Lauren Ward was burning out and people were noticing. That was until she met the brunette stranger in The Hub. After that everything changed and got even more crazier than just being a killer.


**I don't own AOS! And this will be femslash, I apologies if you don't like that!**

Lauren Ward's boots squeaked each step she made through The Hub. Her partner for her last mission, Martin Gabe, had thought it would have been a great idea to wake her up by dumping a bottle of water over her. It was safe to say that he was now lying passed out on the Quinjet floor.

If she was being honest with herself she probably should have seen, or at least heard it coming. Having not been asleep, only sitting there with her eyes closed, her senses should have been tuned to his approach. But they hadn't.

Her thoughts lingered on the mission they had just completed, the child that had just been killed because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lauren wasn't the one to kill him, neither had Martin, it had been their target. Who had killed an innocent just to provoke them.

Cursing to herself as the pants of her uniform jumpsuit clung even more to her legs due to the water Lauren came to a stop at the sight in front of her, a grin forming on her lips as she stood back and watched.

There was a young woman, probably a few years younger than herself, wrist stuck to the security pad outside one of the doorways. The brunette had a foot braced on the panel beneath the pad, as she pulled back with a heave attempting to free herself.

"You look a little… stuck," Lauren had approached the girl before she could stop herself.

Skye looked up to find someone who was quite obviously a SHIELD agent, a woman who was probably taller than her, black hair held up by a bun and a form fitting maroon jumpsuit, not the typical black. She was also smirking and covered in what Skye presumed was water.

"And you look a little wet," Skye quipped back with a head tilt.

Lauren tutted, "That's no way to treat somebody you just met… especially someone who could free you," Her eyebrow raised.

Skye stilled, taking a deep breath and plastering a sweet smile on her face, "You could get me away from this… thing."

"I could… "Lauren drawled, moving closer to the incapacitated woman, "But what's in it for me?"

"Helping somebody in need?"

Lauren stood for a few seconds with her head tilted as she observed the woman in front of her, letting her stew for a moment longer before she declared," Well, luckily for you. Watching you struggle put me in a good mood."

She moved towards Skye, their sides brushing as she leant forward to access the key panel. Tapping in a few numbers and swiping her ID card was all it took before Skye was released with a soft _click._

"Thank you," Skye gave in as she rubbed at her wrist causing Lauren to take it in her hands and study it intently.

"It shouldn't bruise," She commented, dropping Skye's wrist as she took a small step back, "Hopefully,"

Skye took this time to observe the woman even more closely, her green eyes and the bags that were under them, she looked tired. A tiredness that stemmed from more than just needing to sleep.

"I'm Skye" She offered with a smile, thankful that she was no longer trapped.

"Hello Skye, it was a… pleasure to meet you but I have places to be," Lauren winked before walking away from the shorter woman and in the direction, she was originally heading.

"You didn't tell me your name!" Skye shouted after her.

Lauren looked over her shoulder with a smirk, "I know!"

"Lauren!" A familiar voice called as she stepped out of the briefing room she had just spent two hours in.

"Phil!" Lauren's face lit up in surprise as she greeted her friend, "I wasn't expecting to see you here today, I heard to got saddled with my brother, how's that going?" She laughed at the look on his face.

Phil smiled. It had been almost six months since he had seen the female Ward sibling, the first one he had ever met, having known her for years before he even met Grant. They had crossed paths quite a few times and as he had recently learnt she was very different than her brother, not as serious but still cared about the mission.

"Could be going better if I had you on my team," He admitted.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You know that Fury or Hill would never let that happen,"

"You sure about that?" He passed her the data pad he had been carrying in his arms. Her reassignment orders.

"I-but?" She stuttered, something that was unusual for her unless she was caught extremely off guard.

"I put in the request when the teamed formed, but you were away on mission and had more to come but now you don't well, welcome to the team."

Lauren stared at Phil in shock, she didn't know what surprised her more, that this shocked her more than him being alive did or that she was going to be working on a team with her brother.

"What do you need me for? I thought you had everyone you needed?" She questioned.

"Now I do," He patted her on the arm," You can keep the pad until later, we leave after the team gets some work finished, I'll Comm you." And with that he was gone.

She frowned, there was always some type of mystery surround Phil Coulson and now was one of them times, she wasn't needed for her skills in this team so why was she being placed on it.

She scanned the pad, skipping past the details on Grant, and two Scientist she had heard of before called Fitz and Simmons before her gaze landed on the last name.

Skye.

 **Let me know what you think! Chapters will be longer in the future!**


End file.
